1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a display device in which pixels are configured with self-luminous elements such as organic EL or liquid crystal cells, generally, a gradation voltage generation circuit (a gamma circuit) generates a gradation voltage and a D/A conversion circuit or an amplifier circuit drives data lines based on the gradation voltage. For example, in JP-A-2014-186125, a display device is described, in which an amplifier circuit drives data lines via a capacitor.
In the display device described above, it is desirable that the power consumption be low. However, in a case of using the gradation voltage generation circuit, the D/A conversion circuit, or the amplifier circuit, it is difficult to reduce the power consumption in those circuits. For example, since the amplifier circuit needs a bias current, the current is normally flowing in the circuit and this normally flowing current makes it difficult to reduce the power consumption.